


Жестокий Romance

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [4]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, THE COLD WAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~fk-2o15/?tag=5302342">fandom Organizations 2015</a></p><p>Archive download: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xenJoSC1ZOHhUSWs/view?usp=sharing">192 kbps</a> (78.6 Mb), <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xdTVHVWpubDBGRUk/view?usp=sharing">224 kbps</a> (90.5 Mb), <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xZ0ZXQms1VFBJTGs/view?usp=sharing">320 kbps</a> (129 Mb)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Жестокий Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [fandom Organizations 2015](http://www.diary.ru/~fk-2o15/?tag=5302342)
> 
> Archive download: [192 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xenJoSC1ZOHhUSWs/view?usp=sharing) (78.6 Mb), [224 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xdTVHVWpubDBGRUk/view?usp=sharing) (90.5 Mb), [320 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-LqtNy1Ao7xZ0ZXQms1VFBJTGs/view?usp=sharing) (129 Mb)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/M43Elgp.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/h5v6Fta.jpg)

**Сontents**

1\. Procol Harum. The Truth Won't Fade Away (The Prodigal Stranger). 04:17  
2\. Эдуард Артемьев. Три товарища (OST Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих). 02:11  
3\. Paul Mauriat. Les Deux Guitares / Две гитары (The Russian Album). 03:34  
4\. Brian Eno. Burning Airlines Give You So Much More (Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy)). 03:17  
5\. Procol Harum. Man With A Mission (The Prodigal Stranger). 04:07  
6\. Эдуард Артемьев. Ограбление поезда (OST Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих). 02:35  
7\. Procol Harum. The Pursuit of Happiness (The Prodigal Stranger). 04:03  
8\. Brian Eno. The Great Pretender (Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy)). 05:10  
9\. Paul Mauriat. Les Yeux Noirs / Очи чёрные (The Russian Album). 03:11  
10\. Brian Eno. Spider And I (Before And After Science). 04:01  
11\. Paul Mauriat. Evening Bells / Вечерний звон. (The Russian Album). 02:29  
12\. Brian Eno. Golden Hours (Another Green World). 04:00  
13\. Procol Harum. (You Can't) Turn Back The Page (The Prodigal Stranger). 03:58  
14\. Paul Mauriat. Le Cocher De La Troika / Ямщик, не гони лошадей (The Russian Album). 03:04  
15\. Procol Harum. A Whiter Shade Of Pale (Live 2012). 05:52 


End file.
